L'Borna
The L'Borna are a humanoid species that inhabit the planet of the same name in the Delta Quadrant. They were encountered in 2374 by the USS Voyager. They are a politically and religiously divided species, separated into two main factions, namely the governmental L'Borna on one side and the religiously fanatical L'Bree on the other side. Overview Government The government on L'Borna was in favor of furthering their species' advancement into space, despite the objections of the religious group, the L'Bree. Prior to the near destruction of the L'Borna homeworld in 2374 they were the main political power among the L'Borna people. Support of the L'Borna people lay with them and they continued to expand into space until faced with an asteroid that threatened to destroy their homeworld. The L'Borna government did not possess the technology to destroy it and in the months prior to impact, faced with impending doom, support shifted over to the fanatical L'Bree. ( ) Religion Some of the L'Borna people were very religious, though the exact nature of their beliefs is unknown. They formed a religiously fanatical group called the L'Bree. This group was in direct opposition to the governmental group L'Borna policies. The L'Bree were fiercely opposed to space travel, believing it went against the natural order of their species. The L'Bree believed that traveling into space would result in the L'Borna people being punished. When in 2374 the L'Borna homeworld faced destruction at the hands of an asteroid the L'Bree managed to tip the balance of power to their side. The L'Borna lacked the technology to destroy the asteroid and in the months prior to the predicted impact a great many people began to side with the L'Bree. The L'Bree claimed that all their followers would not die when the asteroid struck but that it would explode above their planet and seed good things on the planet and accord all L'Bree followers paradise. ( ) When the starship USS Voyager interfered and helped the L'Borna destroy the asteroid the leaders of the L'Bree became very angry. The result was that a civil war erupted between the governmental L'Borna and the L'Bree followers, both sides targeting the Voyager crew in order to blame them for the conflict. ( ) It is unknown what the end result was of the civil war. Physiology In comparison to most humanoids, like Humans, the L'Borna people are considered to be quite tall. They posses narrow facial features with whiskers around their noses. Their eyes stand quite far apart and are green gold in color. Their hair consists of manes with a black and orange color on a brown base. ( ) Military The governmental forces of the L'Borna are called the L'Borna task force. They have access to space worthy ships which are commanded by marshals. L'Borna governmental forces are dressed in red uniforms. The L'Bree religious faction also had access to their own military forces, distinguished by yellow uniforms. The L'Bree did not possess space worthy vessels because they believed that space travel is unnatural. Both sides had access to aircraft that could only operate within the atmosphere of the planet and both possessed projectile weapons and missile technology. ( ) Culture and society The L'Borna produce at least one type of alcohol which they call mead. The L'Borna people enjoy large public festivities that take place outside on the streets of their cities when celebrating certain events. They also have taverns where people can purchase alcohol and other beverages. ( ) Visiting delegates to the governmental palace are given lavish rooms there to spend the night if necessary. The leader of the visiting party is expected to sleep in separate quarters, while the other members of the party are given shared quarters separated by gender. ( ) Technology In 2374 the L'Borna had only just developed warp-capability. The technology was just beginning to be used to colonize other planets in their own system. The L'Borna only possessed projectile weapons and missile technology. Neither of which was capable of damaging a Federation ship. ( ) Other Information *The Borg designation for the L'Borna is "1365". ( ) Appearances Category:Species Category:L'Borna (planet)